Leverage
by jeremygxlbert
Summary: After Jeremy is kidnapped by Klaus to get Elena. Tyler returns to town with interesting news which is new to everyone expect Jeremy. Will Tyler be able to save Jeremy or will it be too late? Will laus kill him...or maybe kiss him? JeremyxTyler with slight KlausxJeremy Three shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi I've never published anything on fanfiction since this site always confused me so I'm a four year Wattpad writer and I'm 16 now so I'm going to try fanfiction again! Enjoy this three shot I will be aiming for 1k words per chapter!**

 **Setting: Late season 3, Jeremy is human and Tyler and Klaus are both hybrids.  
Warning: Involves gay kissing and swearing. If this offends you than please don't read.**

 **Ships: Jeremy & Tyler and some Jeremy & Klaus**

 **Wattpad: Damon-Jeremy-Klaus**

Jeremy continued walking home despite how cold he was, the breeze nipped at his ears as he tried to cover himself in as much of his jacket as he could. "Hey fag!" a voice yelled. Jeremy turned around and of course, it was some ass hole jock.

Jeremy rolled his eyes as they drove off, Jeremy's pale skin was even whiter as snow began to trickle down on his beanie. He groaned and tried to walk faster, the snow piling up beneath him making walking difficult. He pulled out his phone and yelled angrily that he couldn't use the touch screen due to the gloves her wore.

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and continued to tread through the large amounts of snow, almost tripping over several times. His usual 20 minute walk home had turned into an hour. Finally reaching the begging of his street he was greeted with an all too familiar accent.

"Hello gorgeous" Jeremy spun around and he was correct. Standing before him was none other than Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus fucking Mikaelson. The same man, who made Stefan turn off his humanity, killed his aunt for no reason and wants to hurt his sister.

Jeremy looked down and made sure he was wearing his ring, yes he was. He stood cautiously not knowing what the hybrid wanted and one wrong move could have him killed instantly, and although he will come back. It still hurt like a bitch.

' _But why did he call me gorgeous'_ Jeremy thought anxiously.

"What do you want Klaus?" Jeremy said trying to not sound scared, even though he was sure he was shacking. Klaus smirked and approached Jeremy. "Well love, you see I want your sister's blood to make my hybrids and my first successful one decided to run off of me and I can't get near the lovely doppelganger because of those mutts who protect her all the time. But you on the other hand are not protected which means if I took you I'm sure I could get what I want anyway"

Jeremy froze when Klaus explained his plan. "So you're going to kidnap me? That's against the law" Jeremy said with a smile of his own. "Hm trying to be brave I see...you Gilbert's don't know where your place is do you?" Jeremy scoffed.

"You're such a hypocrite! You don't know your place either Klaus! You're basically half dog and dog's belong outside so why don't you go sit like a good little bit-!" Klaus wrapped his larger hands around the pale boy's neck, his scarf long gone. Klaus smirked at the boy's fear, it radiated off of him like perfume.

"Hmm delicious" Klaus said sniffing the younger boys neck, giving it a lick he tasted vervain. "You wear vervain?" he asked smirking. Jeremy nodded "And I drink it so don't you dare bite me Klaus" Jeremy said crossing his arms when Klaus backed away.

"Give me your phone" Klaus ordered holding his hand out and Jeremy shook his head immendinantly. "Give. Me. Your. Phone. Gilbert" Klaus repeated through gritted teeth.

"No" Jeremy retorted angrily. They paused for a brief moment before Klaus's hand resumed its spot on Jeremy's neck; he slowly lifted him off of the ground. Klaus searched the boy before pulling out the phone from his pockets.

He dropped Jeremy in a pile of snow, Jeremy landed with hard on the ice, now he was even colder. Shivering his lips began to turn blue; he had a bruise begin to form on his neck from where Klaus grabbed him. "I get what I want Jeremy, remember that" Klaus said smirking.

"What's the pin on your phone Jeremy" Klaus said softer than before "I tried all the stupid easy ones I assumed you would of used but obviously you aren't as stupid as I thought" Jeremy frowned "In a town full of vampires and even thief's I don't want my phone getting stolen" he paused "2410" Jeremy whispered.

Klaus tried the pin and was pleased when it worked; he went straight to the contacts app and scrolled through it. "Who should I call? Hmm?" Klaus amused when Jeremy bit his lip and shook his head continuously. Klaus chuckled while noticing how many contacts the young teen actually had.

"The Salvatore brothers? The big sister? The ex girlfriend? The sexy blonde? The annoying human Matt Donovan or the hybrid Tyler who decided to run off on me, un loyal mutt" Klaus growled.

"That's because he was never loyal to you Klaus, he never liked obeying you. I'm glad Tyler broke free of you now he can be free to do whatever he wants" Jeremy said raising an eye brow.

Klaus's smirked remained and he dialled a number "Hello brother how is our hybrid doing hmm?" he said softly. Switching to face time Jeremy recognised the original vampire as Kol Mikaelson, the one who fake befriended him back in Denver.

Kol flipped his own phone to show Tyler playing in a park with a dog. "Don't you dare hurt him" Jeremy said angrily. Kol chuckled "brother just give me the go and i'll rip the hybrids head off with one clean swipe"

Klaus contemplated whether or not he should have Kol kill the young hybrid. He took one look at Jeremy's little pouty face and decided against it "No brother, just watch and report"

Kol rolled his eyes "You're no fun Nick" and he hung up. Klaus looked up at Jeremy with his charming green eyes "I get what I want Jeremy" he grabbed his chin with one hand forcing him to make eye contact with the angry hybrid "And what I want right now is Elena Gilbert"

Klaus dialled Damon, he knew Elena would be with one of the brothers "Hello Damon my least favourite Salvatore" Damon frowned "Why do you have little Gilbert's phone Klaus?" he said trying to keep his cool. Klaus chuckled grabbing Jeremy by the upper arm and he began dragging him. Jeremy's pleads and groans sold it. "You see Damon I am tired of not getting what I want sooo you're going to give me Elena or I'll kill the boy"

"Damon doesn't care about me Klaus!" Jeremy said trying to stomp his feet in the ground to stop Klaus but it didn't work. "Let me go!" he yelled angrily trying desperately to rip his arm out of the hybrids grasp.

"Don't touch him Klaus he's a kid let him go home seriously this is kind of pathetic even for you" Damon said in a cocky tone.

"You know Damon that cockiness of yours is going to get you killed on day" Klaus chuckled before being serious "I have a witch who owes me a favour, come to the witch house. The witches won't let you in unless you bring Elena, see you soon Damon" he smirked hanging up.

He let Jeremy go "I am NOT going to the witch's house!" he said angrily "You do what I say or ill hurt you" Klaus snarled as he un locked his car Jeremy began to panic.

"The witches hate me! I cheated on Bonnie and they hate me! They aren't going to let me go in there Klaus please!" Jeremy felt his anxiety creeping over him. Jeremy felt awful for what he did but at the same time he's glad he did, it made him 100% sure he was gay...the person he cheated on Bonnie with was a male.

Klaus threw the light weighted human into his car "Be lucky I'm letting you sit in the back instead of the boot, now be a good boy and stay quiet" he spoke in a dangerous level that put Jeremy on edge. Jeremy put his belt on and bowed his head down.

"The witch owes me a favour she is stronger than that annoying witch Emily, they have to let you inside" Klaus spoke as he started the car and began to drive.

Jeremy nodded sitting quietly in the back of the hybrids car.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour Jeremy began to fiddle in the back seat, he looked out the window and he didn't recognise where he was. "Klaus! Where are we?' Jeremy yelled angrily.

"Hush pet or I'll throw you into the boot, don't test me" Klaus said with his signature smirk plastered on his face. "why do you care so much if I hurt the hybrid hmm? All he's ever done to you was beat you up and recently he helped me try to get you to kill yourself so why are you so fond of him, do tell?"

"I can't be compelled so I'm not telling you anything" Jeremy spat back refusing to let Klaus have anything else on him. Klaus snickered, ' _of course he wasn't going to tell me willingly, stupid Gilbert, must run in their family gean'_

Klaus stopped the car only to go to the back seat where Jeremy ripped his belt off and flew to the other side of the car. "No..." Jeremy said to himself but Klaus heard it "I Am NOT getting in the boot Klaus!" Jeremy said but in a second Klaus was ripping the car door open and grabbing Jeremy out of it.

Jeremy kicked and screamed when Klaus basically dragged him to the back of the car where he proceeded to open the boot. "No!" Jeremy screamed frustrated that the hybrid was too strong. "Last chance boy, tell me why you care so much about him or you can lay in the boot for the next hour" Klaus threatened.

Jeremy had claustrophobia and was terrified of being in small closed in places, it gave him panic attacks and strong anxiety. Jeremy's wide eyes were full of fear and hatred for the hybrid "Screw you" he growled back.

"I intend to" Klaus said almost instantly and Jeremy shut his mouth terrified of what Klaus meant by that. "Wha-" Jeremy said in a low whisper. He tried to free himself from Klaus's tight grip around his waist but he couldn't, Klaus breathed in the younger's scent, his inner wolf purring.

Klaus licked at Jeremy's ear "No!" Jeremy screamed pushing Klaus and finally he was free, "Don't fucking touch me!" Jeremy yelled at Klaus who was back in front of him. "I get what I want Jeremy" Klaus said softly, biting at Jeremy's ear "now tell me what I want to know or I'll simply kill everyone you know and love, simple" Klaus said with such ease as if threats were second nature to him.

Jeremy bit his lip and turned his head, Klaus shrugged before he lifted Jeremy up ready to place him in the boot, he was thankful there were no cars driving past otherwise he would have people to kill and he wasn't particularly in the mood for that right now. Jeremy wasn't giving up, he kicked Klaus continuously but it seemed to have no effect on the hybrid who was holding him with one hand while the other held the boot open.

"Wait!" Jeremy screamed just as Klaus was hovering the young scared teen above the boot "I'll tell you just put me down please!" Jeremy said feeling his anxiety creeping over him. Klaus nodded with a triumph smirk on his face, pleased with the boy's new sense of behaviour.

"Tyler and I had a one night stand that's all!" Jeremy said very quickly. Klaus almost didn't understand him. Jeremy kept his head down "Tyler's gay?" Klaus said with an amused tone and Jeremy flicked his head up with wide eyes and vigorously shook his head "No! He's not g-gay...he wanted to experiment so I told him he can with me if he wants so we fucked, that's it. No string attached, he doesn't like me or anything..." Jeremy said and there was a hint of hurt in his voice.

Klaus's smirk was gone "So you and Tyler fucked each other" Klaus said bluntly "Yes, Can we just go please" Jeremy mumbled and Klaus nodded satisfied with the answer he managed to get out of the younger, sexier Gilbert.

 _'Sexier? Really Klaus you think he's sexy? You can't feel that way about this kid he's a Gilbert and he would never like you it's so obvious he likes the Lockwood boy'_

An hour passed and they finally reached an abandoned house "We're here" Klaus started but when he looked in the mirror, Jeremy was sound asleep. That explains why he was so quiet.

 _'He looks like a sleeping angel'_ Not being able to resist himself Klaus runs a hand down the boys smooth pale skin. He had such beautiful features. From his pouty pink lips to his dark brown eyes to his sexy messy brown hair, let's not even get started on his body features.

Not wanting to disturb the teen Klaus picks him up with ease and carries him to the witch's house, he felt Jeremy stir underneath him and when Jeremy's eyes fluttered open he smiled softly not being able to help himself.

"Put me down please Klaus" Jeremy whispers softly looking away from the hybrids gorgeous green eyes that were glowing the light of the sun. Klaus placed the Gilbert boy down on his feet softly. "Come with me" Klaus ordered taking Jeremy's hand without warning he walked him into the witch's house where Jeremy instantly felt a rush of _'anger and coldness'_ radiate from the house.

"Klaus I told you they hate me..."Jeremy said anxiously, he grabbed Klaus's shoulder and walked behind him keeping his head down scared that the witch's were going to hurt him for cheating on Bonnie.

Jeremy bit his lip as Klaus led him down to the basement part of the creepy house. "Klaus please I don't want to stay here please" Jeremy said looking up at Klaus once he was at the bottom of the stairs. "You'll be fine Jeremy" Klaus said trying not to look at the kid knowing he would give in if he did. "Elena and Damon will be here soon so just sit tight and don't make a sound" Klaus demanded still not making eye contact. Jeremy nodded "Whatever" he said angrily.

"Im going to grab myself a little snack, you can try to sneak out but you won't be aloud until I tell my witch to remove the spell" Klaus said smirking now looking dead in Jeremy's eye. "Wait!" Jeremy yelled as Klaus was half way back up the stairs "What spell?!"

"The spell that keeps you in this house until I say so, so go ahead try and run out, you won't be able to" Klaus said and Jeremy growled kicking a random cupboard looking thing.

Klaus chuckled at Jeremy's child like behaviour and he departed leaving little Gilbert alone in the dark with nothing to defend himself. Jeremy sat in the corner in a curled up ball, dozing in and out of sleep he could hear the witches whispering but couldn't make out a word they were saying.

Hours passed and Jeremy saw light shine through the door, it opened slowly. The door making a loud creaking noise as it did so. Jeremy's fearful brown eyes looked up and he smiled when he saw Elena and was even happy to see Damon.

Elena ran down the stairs and wrapped her arms around her scared little brother. "Did he touch you?" Elena asked while looking him up and down trying to find a wound or bruise or anything. Jeremy shook his head "He only threatened me, that's all" Jeremy said not wanting to tell his sister the part where Klaus was licking him...that would just be weird.

"Well this family reunion is adorable but I think we all know the reason I took the child don't we?" Klaus mocked as he entered the threshold of the door.

Jeremy stood behind Elena who was behind Damon. "Problem with that is you aren't having either of them Klaus" Damon said, his blue eyes beginning to flash red.

Klaus chuckled approaching them, his smirk darkening as he closed in "Give me Elena now...or else I'll kill Jeremy"

Jeremy's head popped up and his terrified eyes met Klaus's rather intimidating ones. "Tick Tok, make your choice. I get what I want"

"You're not touching my brother Klaus" Elena said trying to make a threat but failing miserably.

In a second Tyler appeared by Jeremy's side, "Jeremy!" he called out when Jeremy struggled and screamed. Tyler placed a hand over his mouth to calm him.

"Ty!" Jeremy said feeling tears come to his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Tyler's muscular waist. He calmed down and listened to Tyler's heart beat.

"I'm here...you're safe" Tyler whispered, ignoring the confused looks from everyone else, right now he needed Jeremy to know he was safe. "I won't let that hybrid prick hurt you baby boy"

"What is going on...?" Elena asked curiously.

Klaus clicked his tongue in amusement, "you lied to me" Jeremy was too scared to look up and see Klaus, He snuggled into Tyler as much as he could, Klaus smirk disappeared and was replaced with annoyance and anger.

Every step Klaus took forward, Jeremy would take on back further trying to put as much space between himself and the hybrid as possible.

"You told me it was a one night stand" Klaus growled, Jeremy stood up and spoke "It was none of your business Klaus" he retorted.

"Just to clear the awkwardness" Tyler says "Jeremy and I are together, we have been for eight months now, we were scared to tell people because we knew we would get bullied at school and we weren't ready to tell you guys either"

Jeremy nodded biting his lip anxiously "I guess you guys know now...but we want to keep it on the down low...especially at school" Jeremy added.

"ENOUGH!" Klaus roared, he grabbed Jeremy's arm and threw him into a wall, Jeremy screamed in pain.

Before Tyler could attack Klaus had his hand wrapped around his throat. Klaus snapped his neck in a second with ease.

"Now you" Klaus said with a manic on his face, He ripped his wrist open letting the blood drip, Jeremy stepped back in far until he was backed up against the wall. "No!" Elena screamed. Klaus turned to Damon with compelling eyes "Hold her still until I say" Damon nodded grabbing Elena's arms and forcing her still.

Elena's eyes filled with tears when she saw how terrified her baby brother was, she felt as if she were drowning. She was useless she couldn't do anything to help him.

Klaus forced his wrist into Jeremy's mouth; Jeremy fought wildly not wanting to become a vampire. Jeremy became to cry, he shook his head but Klaus didn't budge "Drink it Jeremy or I'll kill Tyler and Elena in front of you right now"

Jeremy sobbed and reluctantly took mouth full's of the metallic liquid, Klaus pulled back smirking. Klaus stepped back as Jeremy's wide eyes met his green ones, blood dripped down his chin and it made Klaus happy "Nighty Night" He whispered before it all went black.


End file.
